


5 Years Later

by ezrafitzgerald



Category: Ezria - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrafitzgerald/pseuds/ezrafitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria and Ezra moved outside Rosewood town to begin new lives. They thought that their destinies were meant to be linked. These destinies are linked but not in the way they thought when they met each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria Montgomery is starting a new job in California. She graduated from college a year ago and now she's working with the police apartment.On the other hand, Ezra has moved to California with his five year old kid after his wife, Justice, died a year ago.  
> It seems like their ways are more connected that they think...or want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of "5 Years Later" hope you like it.  
> I'd really like to know your opinions on this. U can do here or on my tumblr blog: ezboofitz ♡
> 
> xxx

**ARIA'S POV**

It's three am in the morning and I still can't sleep . In the last five years I've been suffering from insomnia . I've visited a lot of specialist and none of them have could to cure me. I've taken a lot of medicines to make me sleep thight the whole night but it seems like the drugs are not working how they are supposed to.

Maybe I can't sleep right now because I'm a little bit nervous. Tomorrow I have an interview for my new job . I graduated from college one year ago.

When I was in high school I promised to study something realeated to art or literature but after some events I decided changing it. I studied laws and now the California police department is asking me to work with them. The job offer sounds good to me. The apartment offers me a good pay and a comfortable schedule . Luckily I have a lot of free time and I can spend it as much as I want. I can go to the mall, go shopping, grabing a coffee at any time, going to dinner, anything. But for being honest, I prefer staying at home writing or reading a good book. Sometimes I decide watching a movie at night but when I do it I find it kinfd of boring. I love movies, a lot, but when none is there to laugh with you or cry with you, you don't have any choice to enjoy by yourself.

I can't say that I'm like a turtle under the shell. I like people and I have a lot of friends. I met a lot of nice people in college but I have to say that I still miss my old friends. It's been a while since I've seen them. Our lives have changed a lot since we got out of Rosewood. All my friends started a new life with new people, in new places. Hanna moved with Caleb to Ontario. Emily decided joining to the army. Ali got married with an Italian and now she lives there, and then, there's my best friend , Spencer, who is living in Japan for her amazing job as a scientist. All of them, excepting for Emily are married now and have children. Their families are bigger than mine, obviously . Their gardens have a lot of toys while I don't even have a garden. When I visit them I act like the perfect and lovely aunt because I really love kids. I think that they are the light of this world. They can fix everything with just a goofy smile and cute giggles.

All this loneliness helps me to think over some things that I'm not used to think frequently, one of them is the topic about marriage and children. I haven't been alone these five years. One month ago my friend Ashley moved with her fiancé . When she lived here I used to think that the apartment was really small but now that she's gone I feel like a tiny bug in an enormous hole. Even this bed feels so big that I feel like in any moment I'll be lost. I can't say that this mattress has always been empty . Three months ago my ex boyfriend , James, used to spend nights here. We were two years together, after dating a lot of guys I decided he was the appropriated for me. I loved him, he was gentle and smart and he liked the way I am but we broke up because he had to move to Sydney because his degree . When he left I was really sad , I felt an empty space and I wanted to tell him that he should have stayed but I knew he deserved what he was getting, so I let him go. It's difficult to say good bye to a person that you love and appreciate but for being honest I think that the worst thing that a woman can feel is when she has to say goodbye to her loved one and I have to say that James wasn't my loved one. I turn my head to the right and I glance the clock and I realized that two hours have passed by and that the sun will appear soon and I'll have to wake up and follow the daily routine.

_I have followed the same routine for five years. Waking up, having breakfast , getting ready and of course, **thinking on him.**_

 

 

**EZRA'S POV**

Monday morning has never been my thing. I get mad at waking up early and taking a shower but luckily I have a reason to not hate waking up early and following a daily routine. I open my eyes slowly and clear my throat while I hear some steps hitting on the floor. I rub my cheeks to make me sure that I'm awake.

When I'm about to sit down, my little girl jumps to the bed and kisses me on the cheek. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her messy hair in a braid and her goofy smile on her face make her the most beautiful creature on earth. I take her with my both arms and kiss her on her nose. She settles by herself in the other side of the bed and hugs me tight.

The opposite side of the bed is always empty, in the night I sleep alone, stuck in pillows and warm sheets. I have to say that I miss her every night and that I would give anything to have her back with us. At least , in the mornings , one of the pillows isn't empty . With the sunlight I can appreciate Sally better and every time I look up at her I can see her mothers face. 

I wake up and go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast . Sally takes a shower and I try to make pancakes without setting the kitchen on fire . Since my wife died I've had to learn a lot about the house labors. Justice died one year ago from a heart attack . Every time I look up at the bed I can't believe that the bed will always be incomplete. I miss her . I miss her every day and every night but as much as I want I can't have her back. 

Every morning I think about her and I wish I could sit on the floor and cry about all the things I've lost in my life and two of them were women. When I think about this trashy stuff, Sally hugs me and tells me everything is gonna be alright . Under this situations, it seems like if she were the adult , she always inspires me to do all better, she's the sunlight that guides me when I feel I'm walking alone. I lover her . She's the only prove I have about love, hope and of course, happiness. 

Sally runs to me and asks me if I can tie her hair in a pony tail. My little girl isn't strict at all. I think that one girl of five years old can't be asking for something fancy so I try to do my best. Even my fingers get stuck in her hair. She always makes fun of me. I like knowing that she's happy with me. I don't care if she thinks Im her clown.

While I'm combing her hair she plays with the plastic dinosaur that my friend Hardy gave her when she turned 5 years old. She's so tiny and innocent that every time I look t her I can't stop thinking about her mother. She's the duplicate of her. She has my blue husky eyes but the nose and the messy hair are from her. And besides she has my eyes I can see her mothers gaze . And when she laughs I can see her mothers face. Her rosy cheeks and pink smile makes me feel like she were here . 

Sally is excited about going to her new school. We moved from New Jersey a month ago. After Justice died, being in the house where I saw my wife smiling and then dying was really tired and of course, really sad. The house was the second thing I shared with Justice. The first, was the love for our daughter. Sally liked New Jersey but I decided that  it would be better if my daughter grow up in a new place, far away from the place where we had a lot of pain. Of course, Sally knows that her mother is gone and that she isn't coming back. It's incredible how mature she is. All mornings before going out from home, she kisses Justice's photograph. Despite Justice is gone, Sally knows that she'll always be with us, because the only thing that doesn't die is love and that love is the only thing that keep us close. 

When I hear that Sally is jumping with her new wellingtones I realized that we're running late, _again._ I take my jacket and my briefcase. Sally gives me the car keys and while I'm setting the lock she's jumping on the grass. I walk to the car and carry her like a super hero. Well, I guess we're starting again _. Here we go_

 


	2. Red lights and Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years without see each other, Ezra and Aria find themselves under traffic lights and an orange tree. They don't say a word. But their eyes, minds and hearts say all what they want to know.  
> "His husky blue eyes and his messy curly hair retract the man that I've always been in love. Ezra recognizes me and inmediatily drives away without saying a word." - Aria  
> "There she was. Right in front of me. Her rosy chees and lips. Her weavy hair. The smell of her citrus-scented fragrance. She reflects in my eyes and stares at me." - Ezra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to know your opinions on this♡ u can do here or on my tumblr blog: ezboofitz  
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> I'll be updating soon.
> 
>  
> 
> xxx

**ARIA POV**

After being in a state of dreaming, now I'm the most stressful woman on earth. My alarm didn't go off, so I fell asleep for twenty five minutes and now I'm running really late.

I find myself in the living room accomodating my high heels while I grab a cup of coffee. It tastes awful. I'm kid of mad, because I'm dealing with a difficult and stressful morning. I've always thought that if you have a bad coffee, you'll probably have a bad day. I know that these kind of thoughts aren't neccesary or useful when I'm about to meet my new boss.

I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth and tie my hair in a pony tail. Fifteen minutes later I'm locking the door and driving to my job.

I turn on the radio and my favorite song, _happiness_ , starts playing. I'm so stuck in the melody that I forget that the avenue was closed because the traffic light was out of service. Then I realize it's too late to take another route because I find myself stuck in the traffic jam. I try to calm down and I draw my headphones from my purse. People are honking and I try to be as calm as I can. When Florence Welch's voice starts playing I hear a deafening noise. Oh my god. The traffic light is working again. I don't notice and a car crashes on the trunk.

The driver gets out and he approaches to my window. He seems really mad. I get out and try to control the situation. When a word is about to get out from my mouth, the man hits my car and starts screaming. I'm feeling scare and nervous as hell. I don't know if is the fact that I'll be late on my first day or if is the way that the sweat drains on the man's forehead.

I'm spechless and I can't even say a word or make a movement. The man stares at me fiercely. He demands me to pay him the damage. I never get out without cash so I give him $500. The man groans and throw away the money, hitting the car again. He places his fist on the door and starts squeezing it. He's so angry that I'm about to pee. His eyes are so intimidating that I can feel his anger and range in my lungs. He corners me and starts screamin to me. I feel so vulnerable and so afraid that I start crying. My crying just makes things go worst.

-Stop crying, bitch! - He demands

I close my eyes and then I hear how a man starts fighting with the owner of the car.

_The voice is really particular and when I hear it , I start to relax. There's something in that voice that makes me feel safe. It's really weird because I don't even see the man's face._

\- Don't you dare to scream a woman again- _The misterious man_ says.

\- This isn't your bussiness , man. Get the hell off.

\- It is my bussiness. You're disrespecting a woman and I can't stay there just watching.

\- Where did you get the guts to talk to me in this way?

\- I do have guts. And I do have a mother and a daughter, so let the her go and learn how to trate a woman.

With those words I can hear the steps of the furious man on the paviment.

When I'm sure that the man is gone, I open my eyes and I want to thank the man who defended me. He's tall and is wearing a cute suit. I haven't seen his face but I bet he's pretty handsome and gentle.

-Hey! Thank you! Thank you!- I said while I walk towards him.

When I get closer, I realize that _the voice is the voice that has always made me feel safe_. _I realize that the man who defended me is the man that has always protected me._

_He walks to me. His husky blue eyes and his messy curly hair retract the man that I've always been in love. Ezra recognizes me and inmediatily drives away without saying a word._

**EZRA POV**

Traffic lights are stuck since an our ago. Sally isn't going to school, for sure. At least it doesn't stress me at all. I know that Hardy and his wife can take care of her while I'm at college giving my classes.

The little girl who is behind grabs a tupper with some fruit and starts tasting oranges. At five years old she hadn't tasted oranges till today. I hear her mumbling and see her on the mirror. She's doing some funny faces. She makes me giggle.

-This flavor is just flawless, daddy.- She says while a slice of orange is between her teeth.

\- Did you like it, honey?

\- I loved it.

Oranges have always been my favorite fruit. The smell it's so good and so relaxing that I can spend the rest of my life with the smell.

While Sally is eating the oranges I remember that when I went to vacation to my grand parents house I planted an orange tree in the garden. I don't even go to the house anymore because it's far and because I have some memories in that place that I'd like to forget. One of them. _Her._

My thoughts are interrumpted when I hear a crash and a man shouting. I move my left mirror and I can see a woman and a man arguing out of the car. The man is about 35 years old, he's big and has an intimidating expresion. I can barely see the woman because the man only lets me see her height. The only thing I know is that the woman is so much younger than the man.

Some seconds pass by and I hear the man shouting louder and when I see through the window I realize that the man is intimidating the woman. Without having a lot of thinking I decide driving to the place where the woman and the man are. I can't park the car next to them. Fortunately the store where my friend Lisa works is near where the man and the woman are. I get inside the store and leave Sally with Lisa while I take care of the situation.

\- Hey, is everything alright?- I ask while I get closer to the man.

-Yeah, dude. It's alright.

\- Are you okay, miss?

\- She's okay, man. Now, back off.

\- I asked her, not you.

\- It's not your bussiness.

As close as I get to them, the man starts being more violent. I haven't seen the woman yet. She's right behind him. I can't even hear her voice. She's terrified. Is that terrified that she can't even say a word.

I start arguing with the man and he's about to push me on the face. The woman doesn't move. The place is full of anger and range. The man gets tired of fighting and drives away.

The woman is still closing her eyes. I don't get close to her because I know she's afraid. I don't even say a word and I start going back to the store.

While I'm walking I hear her voice thanking me. In this moment my mind melts.

I know that I can recognize _that voice_. I can't be confused about the sound. I'm afraid to face her because I know that it isn't a mistake. I can't be wrong. But despite I know the answer I decide getting closer to her.

Three steps were enough to realize that I wasn't wrong. _There she was. Right in front of me_. _Her rosy chees and lips. Her weavy hair. The smell of her citrus-scented fragrance. She reflects in my eyes and stares at me._

_Aria is spechless so do I. It feels like if she were an iceberg. I'm stuck. Vulnerable. Spechless. I'm afraid.mAfraid of her. I'm not strong enough to face her so I turn back, go to the store, pick up Sally and drive away. Away from her._

While I'm driving I can see the the leaves fall from the orange tree. One by one.

_The smell of her citrus-scented fragrance is why I decided to let my orange tree die._

**Author's Note:**

> I decided using the both pov but some chapters will be focused on only one pov.♡


End file.
